Show Me
by Ice1taru
Summary: Ron and Harry wouldn't let a girl come between them, would they?


Title: Show Me

Author: Ice1taru

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything/anyone related to it.

Rating: T

AN: I haven't read the sixth book yet. I know, I'm behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Prologue -

Finally, the winter holidays were here. Harry felt like he had been waiting for them ever since school had started in September. Now, in his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry felt this was his most boring year yet. And with no sign of Lord Voldemort in the past six months, Harry had been forced to concentrate on his schoolwork. But, if he did say so himself, he was doing pretty good this year. He couldn't remember the last time had had asked Hermione for help on his homework and constantly found himself in the library, studying. Maybe Lord Voldemort was gone for good and the famous Harry Potter would be a regular wizard from now on.

He would play quidditch, keep his grades up, and enjoy the rest of the time that he had at Hogwarts. Yeah. Life was good.

Harry smiled. This was going to be the best winter break ever. Hermione and Ron were not going home for the holidays. They could play Wizard's chess and laugh every time Hermione lost and threw a tantrum. They could go swimming in the lake near Hogwarts, which was off limits to students. They could even try to sneak into the forbidden forest and--

"And what are you looking so happy about?" Hermione asked, putting down her books and taking off her coat. She had just come from her last class for the semester.

"Just thinking about all the things I wanna do over winter break," replied Harry.

"Oh, well, don't get too excited. We have to get a head start on next semester's homework," Hermione said, sitting down next to Harry in front of the fire. The Gryffindor common room was empty, so they could have the fireplace all to themselves.

"Oh, no, Hermione. Please don't start," Harry said, with a tired look on his face.

Before Hermione could respond, Ron walked in with a big smile on his face.

"What's up, Ron?" Harry asked, getting up and stretching. He had been sitting for way too long.

Ron stood in front of the fire and rubber his hands together for what seemed like an hour as Hermione and Harry patiently.

"I saw… no, met, the prettiest girl. I bumped into her when I was about to come up the stairs. She seemed to be in a hurry. I think she's new. Anyway, she's really pretty. She has like… gray eyes, blonde hair, fair skin. Beautiful. So beautiful. So anyway, we talked and I told her we'd have lunch with her tomorrow. And she said she'll bring her cousin coz she's new and she doesn't know anyone. Well, she knows him. And now, me. And, soon, you two," Ron was rambling now. "And, uh, her name's Helena. And she's SO nice. And pretty. Did I mention pretty? Coz she was."

Hermine and Harry shared a look of exasperation. Lately, Ron had been getting a lot of crushes on random girls. Harry thought he was trying to make Hermione jealous, but he wasn't sure.

"How do you know she's new? How can you be new to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Well… I don't know, but, uh, she told me she's only been here for like two weeks," Ron shrugged, still rubbing his hands together.

"I wonder who her cousin is," Harry said, sitting down in front of the fire again.

"She said he was in Slytherin, just like her, so, I don't know. It could be anyone, really," Ron sat down in front of the fire, also.

Suddenly, Hermione frowned.

"Hey, you don't think it's Malfoy, do you?"

"Hell no, it can't be. Right, Harry?" Ron looked to Harry, concerned.

"Naw, it can't be. Besides, you said she was pretty. No one good-looking is related to the Malfoys. Am I right?" Harry smirked.

Hermione and Ron laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I know it seems unusual that Lord Voldemort is gone. Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Eventually.

-Ice1taru


End file.
